Volume 1 - Wolves of War - Black Wolf
by DRAGONCAT12
Summary: Soot is a lonely two year-old wolf who wanders the sites of the packs. Always being scolded by any patrols who caught him on their territory. His curiosity brings him many places, safe, and dangerous. But this curious nose of his has led him to a choice, an important decision.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

The night was eerily silent except for the occasional hoot of an owl. His paws brought him to a dense, snowy forest. A forest of fir trees. He padded closer to it, the forest reeked of other wolves. Surely he shouldn't be trespassing on someone's territory?

The young black wolf sniffed the area around him - he was well inside their territory, and that wasn't a good thing. Trusting his nose to guide him out, he trotted quickly out of the unknown territory. I need to be more careful.

After a few moments of heading forward, the wolf saw a long river, extending far east until it turned into a magnificent lake. The wolf puffed his chest and prepared to swim across the icy river.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice from the other side of the river startled him.

The black wolf looked up to see a large, well-built gray wolf on the other side. Muscles rippled through his skin, and teeth were bared into a snarl.

"I was just going to swim acr-"

"Exactly. Swim across? No way. This is our territory - now get your petty little self out of here!" The wolf growled and watched the black wolf walk away.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

The young black wolf dug a hole in the snow. His own pelt sprinkled in it from earlier's snowfall. His paws dug into the cold, soft ice until he made a big enough hole for him to fit in. The wolf stepped down and curled up, his snout under his tail. It was warmer in here than you'd think.

The night went eerie again, but there was no longer the hoot of the owl, but the howl of wolves. A pack, and a large one at that, the wolf wondered. He shrugged away his thoughts and closed his eyes, waiting for another lonely day in his very sad world.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

Soot's fur was drizzled in snow from morning's snowfall. Light gray clouds specked the sky, and little light came from the still-rising sun. Soot parted his jaws to find prey, for most will come out in the beautiful weather of this morning.

The scent of rabbit filled Soot's nostrils. The rabbit was a little northwest of him. After a moment of silent walking, he spotted the rabbit, a young one at that, but pretty plump. It would provide a good fill for most of today.

Soot dropped into a hunter's crouch, his belly fur just barely brushing the blanket of snow. The young inattentive rabbit nibbled around in the snow, unaware of the predator rearing closer. Soot pounced, and brought his paws square on the rabbit's shoulders, and gave it a hard, quick nip to the neck, killing it.

The wolf picked up his prey and started heading east, his paws making gentle marks in the soft snow. He'd only traveled about two yards when he heard voices drawing near. Pricking his ears and becoming more alert, Soot charged for the nearest bush - praying that his scent would be hidden well enough.

"Is it true you saw a loner last night, Crooked Heart?" A youthful and curious voice asked.

"Indeed, he was black, with some gray you could say. Looked like soot," Another voice answered, Soot assuming it was Crooked Heart.

"We haven't had a lone wolf in years, only our oldest elder experienced a lone wolf, and lost his ear in a battle!"

"It is true - Ragged Pelt has been the only one to experience a lone wolf so far, and me being the next." Through gaps in the bushes, Soot could make out a strong gray wolf, puffing out his chest.

A solemn silence filled the area, it was easy to hear an ear flick. In which, that is what Soot heard.

A red snout pressed to the floor, and the sounds of sniffling filled Soot's ears. He started to get a little frightened, he was going to be found.

"What is it, Red Sky?" Crooked Heart stepped up to her until, he too parted his jaws.

"I smell someone, and he's near," Red Sky responded.

"I do too, and in fact, the smell is awfully familiar.."

It was a flurry of claws and fur. Soot felt incredible weight crash him down onto the ground, his head hurt from the fall. He was now out of the bushes, bearing the weight of Crooked Heart, and bearing the stare of Red Sky.

The big, gray wolf snarled,"It's you! What do you think you're doing here, in our territory?"

Red Sky parted her jaws, and walked over to a small rabbit, the rabbit that Soot had caught. The black wolf gulped as he realized he caught the prey on their territory.

She brought the rabbit over to Crooked Heart,"I think he's been hunting on our territory."

Crooked Heart sniffed the rabbit, and looked back at Soot, lips curled back,"Indeed he has."

Soot felt slices of pain go up the upper half of his body as Crooked Heart dug his claws deeper into his skin. Soot whimpered a surrender.

"Crooked Heart, let go, he certainly had no intention of this. Lone wolves are usually born outside our Packs, they never really learned the true importance of not crossing territories."

The gray wolf looked down at Red Sky's paws,"I suppose you're right," He looked back at Soot,"If I catch you on our territory again, you're haredung!" And with that, Crooked Heart let go of Soot, and stalked away with Red Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Soot sniffled, the only good prey was on the Pack territories. He couldn't dare to go inside them again. Now the young wolf has been paying more attention to the borders. Giving up a fat doe because of them. He growled under his breath, it's not fair!  
The uncontrollable thirst for dominance was in Soot's blood, he couldn't help it. He had to prove himself worthy of being an equal to these packs! He ran over to the river, the river that one of the packs claimed to keep as their own. He snarled, these packs were just greedy! Soot wasn't allowed to hunt on their territory, drink on their territory, or even walk on their territory! He jumped into the river, nose flaring, water sloshing, and paws paddling, he ignored the icy bite of the water.  
A large gray wolf appeared on the shore, curling his lip, "I thought I told you to _stay off_ of our territory!"  
Soot growled, "I want to be allowed on your territory! So I can thrive! I won't let you selfish beasts keep me from doing that!"  
Crooked Heart puffed out his chest, "Let me take you to camp, our leader shall decide this!"  
Soot followed silently, he cursed inside his head. What was he thinking? He was challenging a wolf of who knows what position of the pack? Second in command? Most likely. The two wolves entered an area circled by dead brush, little hollows were made into the ground as dens to protect from the cold. The other wolves gave Soot a vicious snarl, some a curious stare, and pups bounced at his feet.  
"Willow! Pike! Come back here!" The two pups walked away, heads drooping.  
Crooked Heart led Soot into a larger den, the entrance was surrounded by rocks. This has to be the leader's den. The wolf inhabiting the den was large, even bigger than Crooked Heart. A scar dropping across his eye, an overbite showing his ferocity. Soot gulped as Crooked Heart spoke.  
"Scar, I bring to you an outsider that dares to come in at the time to disturb your slumber. This wolf wants access to our water and prey."  
Head rising, Scar opened his bright green eyes and stared at Soot. His glare was deadening, "He wants _access_ to _our_ water prey?"  
Dominance rose in Soot's throat again, "Yes. I am tired of being left out to survive without the least bit of sympathy," He breathed.  
"Sympathy? I gave you sympathy yesterday by letting you go with a warning!" Crooked Heart snapped.  
Soot started to lower his head, but he realized, if he wants to be dominant, he needs to look overcoming. He stood taller, "I just want access to your water and prey. I have no intention of stealing more than I need."  
Snarling Scar stood up, "It's not as easy as that, loner," He flicked his tail, "You want that small bit of access to what is helping us survive as well? You must fight my second-in-command."  
Soot pressed his ears back, "And who is that?"  
"You're standing right next to him," Scar snapped.  
Suppressing a shiver of weakness, Soot stared at Crooked Heart. He forced his ears to stay tall, he would win this. For the sake of his own health.


	4. Chapter 4

The middle of the camp was cleared out, all the wolves were watching from the sidelines. Soot gulped, he felt under pressure. Crooked Heart suppressed a snort, this was going to be easy. A white she-wolf came into the center between the two males:  
"Fight!" She rose her tail, then ran out of the way.  
Crooked Heart immediately charged. Soot was taken by surprise and was pinned to the ground, stifling whimpers as the second-in-command tore his fur and ripped his flesh. Coming back to his senses, Soot pushed up with his back legs. Crooked Heart fell backwards, but he got straight back up and charged at the young wolf again. Once again, barely prepared, Soot was pinned down to the ground. Crooked Heart brought his jaws to close on Soot's ear and snapped his head to the side, tearing the tip off. The opponent cried out in pain and struggled to crawl away, but Crooked Heart bit his tail.  
Soot snarled, he needed to use logic! He needs to back up and be prepared for Crooked Heart's charge. Soot backs up and relaxes, this way it will be easier for him to dodge to the side. But Crooked Heart didn't charge, he ducked under Soot, knocking the black wolf onto his stomach. With a strong heave, Crooked Heart shoved his paws against Soot's side. Soot whimpered and rolled onto his back, not realizing what a mistake he was making.  
Growling, Crooked Heart jumped onto Soot's exposed belly and slashed at it. In extreme pain, Soot howled and got up, his paws sinking into the blood-stained snow.  
"I surrender!" He howled.  
Crooked Heart snorted, "I knew it would be easy."  
Scar looked at Soot with his damaged eye, "Young wolf," He chuckled, "We don't take surrenders, you fight until you die."  
A gray she wolf yelped, "Since when?!"  
Scar curled his lip, "Since now! Don't get yourself dragged into this, Willow!"  
Soot tucked his tail in between his legs, "Please," he whimpered.  
"That gives us a better reason to execute you," Scar calmly stated, "Crooked Heart; finish the job."  
Crooked Heart snarled and started stalking Soot, his head lowered. Soot sighed and laid his head on his paws, accepting his fate.  
The large gray wolf jumped, Soot embraced for his end, but he didn't get one. He heard a thump and a whimper.  
Crooked Heart stared at the gray she wolf that protested against Scar, he whimpered, "Willow?"  
Willow huffed, "I won't let you..." She struggled to a sitting position, "Kill an innocent being that just wants a small portion of our food and water! I'm sure we can set up rules for him!"  
Scar growled, "Crooked Heart, kill her."  
The second-in-command looked at his leader with astonishment, "But she bears my pups!"  
"I don't care! Kill her!" Scar snapped.  
Crooked Heart backed down, "I... I can't, master."  
Soot stared at Scar in defiance. _Master?_ Scar is a powerful source in this Pack, but they act like he controls their strings!  
"Then you are unworthy of your place as my second-in-command. I knew Thistle was more loyal then you. Thistle, kill him." Scar snorted.  
A white male wolf padded into the clearing, his fur brushed with gray. He wasn't old, he was rather young. His well-built muscles told any intruder that he was stronger than them. He was bigger than Crooked Heart.  
"You traitor," Thistle snarled and leaped at Crooked Heart. The former successor just lay there, he didn't protest. Was that how Scar controlled them! Soot whimpers as he sees Thistle tear Crooked Heart apart. Gray fur was everywhere, and a pool of blood sank into the snow. The body was still and cold, patches of fur were missing. Half of his face was torn apart. Soot whimpered, scrabbled to his feet and ran away.


End file.
